


Awkward Beginings

by systemofhaimish, TheGirlWithTheBrokenSoul



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, fem!lock, rping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemofhaimish/pseuds/systemofhaimish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheBrokenSoul/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheBrokenSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I figured I'd put this up here too. ( Because I'm proud of it)<br/>Inspired after conversations with (see co-authors) <br/>"morning after" Jawn's blog post edition.<br/>not your average Fem!lock.<br/>this was surprisingly easy and fun to write and I love re-reading this.<br/>Also, It sucks but I'm a shitty writer but I tried and therefore no one should judge me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> NOT GAY! not gay not gay not gay not gay not gay not gay not gay  
> {See end notes for thrilling conclusion}

The Personal Blog of Dr. Jawn H. Watson.

24 February

No title

I suppose this is the post many of you were waiting for. Last night something happened between be and Shellock. I couldn’t tell you exactly how it happened because for the life of me, I don’t know. I guess it all happened pretty fast and in a blur, One minute I was getting ready for a nice date with this bloke I met at Tesco’s, Mark. He seemed nice but Shellock had insisted on coming. Well, that’s how the fight started then she told me he was married. I didn’t believe her at first, of course, but she deduced him and provided me with the evidence. I’ll tell you how she did it. “ He has a faint band around his ring finger, so he’s recently been tanning but removed the ring when me met you. And there are long hairs on the collar of all his shirts. Rather an intimate place for a lady to be, is it not?” Of course I pointed out that he’d been recently divorced and had a dog. She continued “ which also reminds me.. he carries a picture of his lover in his wallet. Not a safe place to keep it if you ask me. Wives and children love going through wallets. And from the wear on his shoes and the way his tie is crinkled, I can tell she visits him at work a lot, probably to have sex.”. Needless to say I was upset but I knew Shelllock was right when she said that it was better for me to find out this way. That really wasn’t the only thing she was right about though but I’ll have to explain some things to get to that. I was already halfway to dinner when she finally told me. She kept nagging me to let her come, I told her she had to stay a couple metres away from us at all times, I go to leave and she doesn’t follow. Since I most certainly wasn’t going to the restaurant, I decided to get more milk ( we run out quite frequently, you see) and Shellock informed me that I would be sleeping with her because she spilled acid on my bed, now you think I would have remembered seeing my mattress in the kitchen or at least it missing from my bed but I guess I was excited for the date. I hadn’t been out in a while with the constant stream of cases Shellock had rcieved recently. Nor did I notice the apparent couch-in-flames (which I can assure you is just fine). But no, I don’t have a mattress. which reminds me, I need to place an order for a new one. So of course, the only logical option in the mind of the genius Shellock Holmes was for me to sleep with her, in her bed. Which I didn’t fight it, it was very much useless at this point. Also I was a bit tired. Walking around london in a pair of red platform stilettos was most definitely not fun and became increasingly painful to my big toe and my bad leg. I was limping when I got back to the flat and frankly I was in so much pain and so tired, that I didn’t really care. I made some tea and coffee for Shellock and well, that’s where things got a little odd, I guess. It was a swirl of confessions and arguing over who needs to eat more and threats of moving out and it was painful to listen to her try to leave. I didn’t want her to. not after I’d just admitted what i’d been denying for the past year or so of my life. It was a miracle to see that she cared about me too and I saw a lot of her self doubt but god, when she said she loved me to, well, nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. Just her and I had to convince her of that. I spent so much time recently trying to play PR for her that it really was me caring about what people said for her, and I don’t think she understands that.

I think we both expected waking up to be awkward. It wasn’t. I took the shower first while she put on the kettle and now I’m writing this. It wass almost our normal routine. Neither of us ended up eating last night, which is what we’re doing now; going out to breakfast. I put back on my dress (minus the heels). She’s wearing what she normally wears and looks damn good in it too.

I suppose now’s the time to bring up the fact that we’re not actually a couple yet. Well, not officially. We have to talk it over. Also, before anyone asks, I’m not actually gay, I don’t know what I am. That answer depends on whether or not you believe Shellock Holmes is human and I can assure you she most certainly is. Anatomy and otherwise.

Also, comments will be disabled because I know what you’re all going to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck I'm gay, aren't I?  
> {You're welcome for the summary}


End file.
